lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods
The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods is the upcoming fourth installment in The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series, as well as the high schol graduation project for much of the film's cast and crew. The film will be a semi-reboot to the series, not erasing the events of the original film but also not requiring the viewers to go back and watch them. Gabe Sagherian will return in a leading role, while Austin Brinser will be taking over the role as the Creepy Guy. Alex Fanelli, Dakota Markle, Chris Lombardo, Eric Gorbaty and Sean Larkin round out the rest of the film's cast. After the release of The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods in June 2014, the series came to a supposed close, yet several months after its release development began on a fourth film. The project floated around for a year until November 2015 when Scott officially decided that the film would act as their graduation project. Pre-production commenced that month, while planning and writing for the film took place throughout the first half of 2016, with the film finally being publically announced in July. Perhaps Scott's most discreet film production of all, with no details being released until over a year after planning for it began, the project will be the fourth major live-action film that Scott has worked on (not including Ninjago or its sequel), which makes it his first full length live-action film outside of the Jurassic Shark Film Series. Filming started in July 2016, and a release date of December 2016 was set. This release date was changed to early 2017 due to an extension in the filming and music writing schedule. Premise Set two years after the third film, Gabe encounters a mysterious demon who has connections to his past, which leads him to join forces with a group of people to find out more about both the demon and the Creepy Guy. As the danger rises, unexpected circumstances turn the situation into a living nightmare. '' Cast *Gabe Sagherian as Gabe Sagherian, a teenager who has a notorious past with the Creepy Guy. He is friends with Eric and becomes involved with the mysterious "demon" in some way. Gabe was the main protagonist of the original trilogy, and he is the only actor to return in a major role. *Austin Brinser as The Creepy Guy, a mysterious being who resides in the woods, where he has tormented Gabe. The Creepy Guy was played by Scott Pincus in the original trilogy, but was replaced in the fourth film by Austin Brinser. *Alex Fanelli as Alex, a teenager who comes to Gabe's aid, helping him to further understand the backstory of the Creepy Guy. Alex is a new character in the film, and one of the main protagonists. *Dakota Markle as The Demon, an uncanny spirit who draws Gabe into a new conflict with the Creepy Guy. Little has been revealed about his intentions and his role in the story, although he seems to be affiliated with Gabe and Eric to some extent. **Dakota Markle plays the demon physically, while director Scott Pincus is set to voice the character. *Chris Lombardo as Chris, a teenager who is best friends with Sean and an associate of Alex, whom he and Sean join in his quest to help Gabe. Chris is a new character in the film, and one of the supporting protagonists. *Eric Gorbaty as Eric, a teenager who is friends with Gabe. Little has been revealed about his role in the story, although he seems to be affiliated with the demon to some extent, and he also has some form of conflict with Gabe. *Sean Larkin as Sean, a teenager who is best friends with Chris and an associate of Alex, whom he and Chris join in his quest to help Gabe. Chris is a new character in the film, and one of the supporting protagonists. Production Early Ideas In 2013, when Scott first went into high school, all the students in his grade were required to submit a Graduation Project by the time they graduate in 2017. However, for multiple reasons, the graduation project was no longer a mandatory requirement in order to graduate. In 2014, when Scott entered tenth grade, the project became mandatory once more, with the proposal forms for the projects being due on November 15 of the students' Junior year. While working on ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, Scott began planning out the film, although little progress was made, with him and Gabe Sagherian occassionally pitching ideas for original concepts throughout September 2014. Initially, the film was set to take a very different approach compared to Scott's other projects, with the first major concept being a focus on drugs and the effect they have on people. The concept would be set around several high school students and the film would follow how their lives are changed by the use of the drugs. Eventually, Scott grew very displeased with this concept, feeling the film would be too dark and that he wouldn't be able to make such a depressing project. In early 2015, planning for the project continued, with Scott and Gabe eventually developing a new concept (through sharing each other's ideas) that was later confirmed as being the premise for the project. However, the concept soon fell apart, with Scott describing it as "a mess of ideas that never tied together, the story never worked". After over a year of discreet planning, without any announcements for it, the film was officially announced on October 23, 2015. On October 24, Scott confirmed that the project is set to begin filming in the summer of 2016, with the current release date being December 14, 2016. Scott also confirmed that major actors such as Russell Parkinson and Jacob Doerr will not be participating in the project, as Jacob is doing a separate project and Russell doesn't have to do one. Unlike his previous projects, Scott will also be composing an original score for the film, as he wants to give the film a sense of originality and independence. In August 2015, Scott began composing themes for the film. Finalizing Concepts - Casting On November 4, 2015, Scott talked with Gabe about making a major change in the film's concept, and the two came to an agreement. Though it was not announced until July of the following year, the two agreed that the film would be a fourth installment in The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series. On November 5, Scott was the first person in the group to submit the proposal. The following day, he confirmed that Ryan Bowman will not have a role in the film, as he will do a separate project. The same day, Alex Fanelli submitted his proposal, being the second person to do so. Alex previously had a minor role in Jurassic Shark III and a supporting role in Bread's Crumbs 3, with this film being his first major role. On November 13, the majority of the film's cast was revealed, as Dakota Markle, Chris Lombardo, Austin Brinser, Eric Gorbaty and Gabe Sagherian submitted their proposal forms for the project. Notably, this will be the first major film role for Eric, who had brief appearances in the Bread's Crumbs trilogy. Cameron Nicholson was set to act as the film's 'behind the scenes cinematographer', in which he would shoot behind the scenes footage for each day of filming. The last person set to be participating in the project, Sean Larkin, was unable to submit his proposal because he was absent. By December 15, a month after the proposals were due, Scott confirmed that Sean still hadn't submitted his, although on December 17 Sean confirmed he's still interested in being in the project. On February 3, 2016, Scott decided that Sean won't to be in the project, because the script can't be written with the uncertainty of Sean dropping out. However, on February 19, Sean officially rejoined the film's crew after submitting his proposal form. On February 23, Cameron decided to pursue a project of his own, dropping out of the crew. At this point, the eight people participating in the project, including director Scott Pincus, comprised the film's entire crew. Writing and Filming From March until June, details on the film's production were kept hidden. Upon announcing Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, Scott stated that a second major project is in the works and has yet to be revealed. On July 18, it was announced that the film would be the fourth installment in The Creepy Guy in the Woods film series. The teaser trailer for the film was released on September 22. On September 23, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Alex Fanelli, Eric Gorbaty, Sean Larkin and Chris Lombardo will play characters by their own names, while Dakota Markle will portray the demon, a mysterious new characters. Filming officially commenced on July 17, and would take place on July 19, July 20, August 8, August 16, August 22, August 23, August 27, September 16, September 17, September 18, September 25, October 8, October 11, and October 15. The last major day of filming in the walking trail took place on October 19, exactly three years after filming took place for the first film, on October 19, 2013. Filming paused for a month, resuming on December 2 and continuing on December 4, December 6, December 9, December 11 and December 14. As of December 30, Scott says there are only two or three more days of filming remaining. Music As well as being the film's director and its primary screenwriter, Scott will also be composing the score for the film. Scott first began creating music over the summer of 2015, composing various themes for certain characters and setting an overall mood for the soundtrack as well. Scott expects it to have a more eerie tone, with much of it reflecting on the film's "darker side", while another large portion of it contains a powerful main theme accompanied by several other notable themes as well. Trivia *When Scott made the first film in October 2013, Sean Larkin was also in his Video Applications class. The two were going to work together on a project, but Sean ultimately chose to do a separate project. Shortly after, Scott developed the idea for the film, and after its completion it was praised by the teacher. *While the Creepy Guy returns in this film, he is not played by Scott Pincus, as Austin Brinser takes over the role. As such, Gabe Sagherian is the only actor from the original trilogy to return in the fourth film. *The film will be Sean Larkin's first major film role. Previously, he had minor roles in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo ''and ''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, in which he portrayed various InGen employees and Plot Device, respectively. *Ross Lovell, who appeared as Reginald Wellington in Bread's Crumbs 2 was set to have a role in the film, but chose to do a separate project. Originally, when meeting with his guidance counselor about it, the suggestion came about for the project to begin filming as early as March 2016 - something that Scott deemed impossible giving the required time for planning, as well as the inconsistent weather and seasons during filming. *Unlike Scott's previous and ongoing major live-action project, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, the film will feature a generally smaller cast with only seven major cast members. It will focus heavily on its story and characters. *Scott has confirmed that he will most likely not have a role in the film, as he wants his participation in the project to focus completely on filming it. He says that if he does have a role, it will only be a cameo. *The film will be Alex Fanelli's second major film role. Previously, he played various InGen employees in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution and later had his first starring role in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. *The final concept for the film was actually conceived by Scott in September 2015, when he attained uncertainty for the current concept at the time. Right after pitching the idea to Gabe, Scott decided against it and stated it wouldn't work. Yet as the weeks went by, Scott ultimately changed his mind once more and more confidently discussed the concept with Gabe, who agreed with the new premise for the film - a fourth Creepy Guy film. The film was kept under wraps for over half a year, before being announced in July 2016. *The film will be Eric Gorbaty's first major film role. Previously, he appeared as Corporal Crunch, a supporting character in Bread's Crumbs and Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, ''and a minor character in ''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. *This was set to be the first LordStarscream100 film that Cameron Nicholson would be involved in since The EdTech Enterprise in January 2014, although he later chose to do a separate graduation project. Category:Upcoming Films